La mala suerte de los pelirrojos
by Littlemode
Summary: James Potter ha decidido dejar a Lily Evans en el pasado. Y Lily Evans cree que todo es culpa de la mala suerte de los pelirrojos.


Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, todos de la gran J.K Rowling. Esto es mero ocio y tiempo libre en exceso.

* * *

Si alguien me hubiese dicho que yo estaría besaría apasionadamente con nada más y nada menos que James Potter en un asqueroso armario de escobas de Hogwarts, a plena luz del día y en horario de clases hace unos pocos meses, probablemente me hubiese reído en la cara de esa persona y luego le hubiera lanzado algunas maldiciones para reacomodar las ideas de la pobre persona.

Pero heme aquí, en un sucio armario de escobas de Hogwarts, a plena luz del día y en horario de clases, con el "adonis" de Hogwarts, nada más y nada menos que… ¡tambores muchachas! Si, James Potter.

Ya saben, tal vez no sería tan grave si nos estuviéramos insultando, o incluso discutiendo sobre el clima –ya saben, temas interesantísimos de conversaciones para hablar con chicos candentes en un armario. Pero claro que no estábamos hablando del clima, como se abran podido imaginar. Estábamos en este sucio y asqueroso cuarto de escobas de Hogwarts, con su lengua completamente metida en mi boca y sus manos en… bueno, lugares donde no deberían estar.

Y ustedes se preguntaran… ¿Cómo es que Lily Evans termino en un sucio armario de escobas de Hogwarts con James Potter?

Bueno, permítanme contarles la historia…

* * *

Hace unas pocas semanas, unos rumores comenzaron a volar por Hogwarts. Los rumores van y vienen, son inevitables. Es decir, vamos todos alguna vez han contado un rumor, sin saber a ciencia cierta si era cierto o solo algo inventado. Si esto pasa en lugares pequeños, imagínate en un lugar inmenso como Hogwarts.

En Hogwarts los rumores tienen la misma velocidad que una Snitch, simplemente es algo natural entre tantos adolescentes hormonales y aburridos. Si no pasa nada, lo inventamos. Son tan normales que nadie se alarma por ellos, nadie. Pero algunos rumores pueden provocar sensaciones no satisfactorias…

-Déjame entender esto, solo dame unos minutos… - mire a mi amiga con los ojos abiertos a más no poder, inhalo y exhalo unas diez veces aproximadamente –¿Dices que Potter, James Potter, el que me ha acosado por años, está oficialmente de novio y en una relación muy prospera y seria?

Yo, Lily Evans, no era una muchacha muy chismosa, ni siquiera creía la mitad de los rumores que merodeaban por Hogwarts, pero esto sin duda era hilarante.

-Bueno, pensé que tal vez te interesaría saberlo…

-¡Pues no me interesa! –Mi amiga se sobresalto ante el grito -¿Por qué me habría de importar lo que el insulso de Potter hace? ¡Claro que no! No me importa ni él, ni su asquerosa novia.

Me cruce de brazos e hice un pequeño pucherito, patético Evans. ¡James Potter no podía tener novia! O no al menos cuando me había propuesto conquistarlo. Esto era claramente la mala suerte de los pelirrojos.

* * *

Básicamente si, la historia era cierta. Potter tenía una linda y muy rubia novia. Pero claro, la rubia no le duro mucho, y después fue una morena, y luego una castaña, y así sucesivamente. En dos semanas, la mitad de la población femenina mayor de quince años había salido, o mínimamente se había besado, con el señor James Potter. Por supuesto, todas menos yo. Vamos, que hasta mis compañeras de cuarto lo habían besado.

Lo inexplicable era que en todo esas dos semanas, Potter no cruzo ni una mísera palabrita conmigo, nada de nada. Ni una miradita de reojo. ¡NADA! Y no es que yo estuviera ansiosa por tener una charla con Potter, pero de acosarme todos los días a no hablarme, podría decirse que un poquitín lo extraño, lo normal… ¿no?

Suspire suavemente y me encamine hacia los dormitorios de Gryffindor. Ya era la hora del toque de queda y no se vería bien si me encontraban a mí, la perfecta perfecta, sola y vagando por los pasillos a esta hora. Pero claro, como la suerte nunca está del lado de los pelirrojos, unas voces llegaron lejanas y parecía que se encaminaban hacia donde estaba yo. Desesperadamente busque donde refugiarme, pero seguimos con eso de la suerte de los pelirrojos…

-Vamos Cornamenta, si sigues así no quedaran chicas en Hogwarts… -las voces se acercaban, y yo desesperadamente intente ocultarme detrás de una estatua.

Y gracias a mi querida amiga la suerte –nótese el sarcasmo- termine detrás de una estatua, escuchando una conversación profunda de dos de los Merodeadores –nótese el sarcasmo de nuevo.

-Canuto, tu sabes que no lo hago apropósito, es que… -el buenor… perdón, el feo de Potter comenzó con un suspiro, y se despeino el cabello… ¡como me gusta cuando hacia eso! Nunca se lo digan, por favor –estoy en operación "OLEECU"

Y en ese momento, creo que nunca coincidí más con Black que cuando puso cara de no entender ni mu de lo que decía el otro chico. ¿Operación "OLEECU"? James Potter, tienes que dejar el whisky de fuego.

-Operación Olvidemos a Lily Evans en Calidad de Urgencia –aclaro Potter, como si fuera lo más normal y obvio del universo.

"_Okey, que alguien me agarre por favor y que me repita lo que acabo de escuchar. ¿Quiere olvidarme? ¡NO ME OLVIDES POTTER! ¡VEN CONMIGO! Autocontrol Lily, respira, uno, dos, uno…"_ pero claro, como la suerte no está del lado de los pelirrojos tuve la grandiosa idea de inclinarme hacia delante y chocar mi cabeza contra la armadura, provocando un GRAN ruido.

Ambos chicos miraron hacia mi dirección y yo rece internamente porque no me hayan descubierto, aunque…

-Cornamenta adelántate, olvide algo en los jardines, luego te alcanzo –Potter alzo los hombros y siguió su camino sin más, como pajarito volando por la pradera.

Y yo rece internamente por no ser descubierta, pero vamos otra vez con la suerte de los pelirrojos…

-Evans, ya sé que estas ahí escondida, puedes salir… -comenzó Black, con un tono muy burlón para mi pelirrojo gusto.

Salí de atrás de la armadura como quien no quiere la cosa, con una sonrisa de circunstancia en mi rostro.

-¡Sirius Black, querido amigo! Hacia tanto no te veía, ¿cómo van las cosas con tu novia… err la morena? –pregunte nerviosamente, frotándome las manos y meciéndome de lado a lado.

-Mi querida Lily, no tengo novia, Sirius Black es un alma libre… -el idio… perdón, Black, me miro con una sonrisa arrogante –tu ya has escuchado todo lo que tenias que escuchar, ahora es tu decisión lo que harás. Puedes seguir mirando a mi amigo a escondidas o… _hacer algo._

El chico Black me guiño un ojo y se fue silbando lentamente por el pasillo.

¿Hacer algo? ¡Aquí necesitamos un milagro!

* * *

La mañana siguiente a la horrorosa noche, decidí que era momento de enfrentarme al chico Potter. ¡Lily Evans era una mujer de armar tomar! ¡Lily Evans iba a confesarse hoy, y no aceptaría un no como respuesta!

Tal vez hablar en tercera persona me diera confianza.

Bien, estoy en la puerta del salón de Historia de la Magia. Si mis cálculos no fallan, Potter debería estar llegando en tres, dos…

-Lunático, atrapa esto… -Black le lanzo a Remus una porción de comida indefinida, y este lo agarro en el aire, llevándoselo a la boca sin dudarlo.

Asco.

Divise a mi objetivo en el medio de ese asqueroso y peculiar grupo, todos riéndose y viéndose ridículamente apuestos comiendo comida asquerosa.

-¡Potter! –llame la atención de mi objetivo, y este me miro con una mirada indescifrable –¿podrías er… venir conmigo un momento? –pregunte tímidamente.

Potter me miro confundido y asintió, siguiéndome fielmente. Camine hasta encontrar un pasillo totalmente desierto, asegurándome que no pasara nadie.

-Tú dirás Evans…

Respire profundo y lo mire unos minutos. Pelo revuelto al estilo Potter, unos grandes ojos avellana cubiertos por unos lentes redondos, nariz respingada y la boca fruncida, formando una tensa línea.

Definitivamente no me gusta esa línea.

-Yo er… este… gustar… tu… em… -tartamudeé como una chiquilla de tres años, y Potter me miro confundido, con su boca todavía fruncida.

"_Respira Lily, tu puedes hacerlo. Solo piensa en todas las veces que se confesó el…"_

-¡Tumegustas! –exclame rápidamente, y luego tome una gran bocanada de aire.

Cuando alce la vista, el seguía con una mirada de confusión y su boca fruncida.

-¿Podrías repetirlo más lentamente? No entendí absolutamente nada –me dijo secamente, con la boca todavía fruncida.

¡Esto debe ser culpa de la maldita suerte de los pelirrojos! ¡Estoy destinada a la soledad!

Con el ceño fruncido, deje escapar un suspiro y lo tome fuertemente del brazo, metiéndolo junto a mí en un pequeño y sucio armario de escobas.

-¡Me gustas! –exclame, o más bien grite, furiosamente.

El chico frente a mi me miro con los ojos abiertos a más no poder, abriendo y cerrando la boca como un pez fuera del agua.

Por favor, si me vuelve a decir que no entendió juro que moriré junto con la mala suerte de los pelirrojos.

-Yo… tú también me gustas Lily –me dijo tímidamente, mientras se alborotaba el pelo nerviosamente.

Le sonreí tímidamente, y él me devolvió otra sonrisa tímida.

Me agarro de la cintura, me acerco hacia él y me beso. Y debo decir que fue EL beso, con mayúsculas y signos de admiración.

Y así es como termine en un asqueroso armario de escobas de Hogwarts, a plena luz del día y en horario de clases, besándome apasionadamente con James Potter.

Y chicas, para su envidia, el chico besa de maravilla.

* * *

Cortito y para darme el gusto de una Lily detras de un James indiferente. ¡Espero que les guste!

_Disclaimer_


End file.
